1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drum mounting apparatus and more particularly to a fully cantilevered mounting apparatus for a rotatably demountable drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art mounting apparatus has been both costly to fabricate and relatively complex to mount and dismount and/or replace or repair with the bearings and other associated hardware being fairly difficult to access and attach. Relatively tight tolerances which are required in printing apparatus are difficult to obtain and maintain without extremely costly construction. The present invention reduces these and other problems and lends itself to easy dismounting and/or disassembly for repair, cleaning and replacement.